The present invention relates in general to cutting tools and, in particular, to a new and useful trench cutting or hewing tool assembly particularly for cutting drums or cutting heads and the like of mine tools. The inventive arrangement is such that due to the interaction between a bearing surface and a clamping bolt of the tool on the one hand, and a backing by a cutter holder of a projecting portion provided between a cutter shank, on the other hand, a clamping force is produced by which the cutter is held fast substantially in the axial direction of the cutter shank. To change a cutter, the clamping bolt may of course be unlocked by means of a lever tool or the like which moves the clamping bolt.
Prior art tool assemblies of this kind (German AS 2,419,831) have proved satisfactory in operation. However, during the operation of the cutting tool, the cutter holder also is subjected to considerable abrasion due to its rough contact with the rock or coal to be cut or hewn. In other kinds of tool assemblies (German Pat. No. 1,298,480), it is known to equip the cutter holder with a guard. Such a guard is secured to the cutter holder by means of elements of its own, for example bores are provided extending perpendicularly to the cutting direction and receiving appropriate bolts or clamping sleeves. This is complicated. In addition, guards secured in this way frequently work loose since the clamping bolts or sleeves are subjected to shear forces and wear down the bores. This results in a premature destruction of the guard and the cutter holder, and in expensive repair work.